Thinking Circles
by Adritha Vampiress
Summary: Two theives, a prophecy, and a gang of spirit detectives. What do these have in common? The fate of the world depends upon them! My first EVER fanfic so don't flame!
1. Adritha's Journal

A/n: This is my first ever fanfic, and since I am not to sure about myself, I will be having the author, Cahadras Youkai, help me out on the next chapter. I hope you all will like my story, because if I get any flames, I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Adritha (myself.) And Juno. If I owned YYh, I wouldn't need to write fanfics would I?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
Adritha's Journal  
  
~*~*~  
  
:: Journal Entry::  
  
March, 31, 2003  
  
Through most of my life, I have been alone. Half vampire and half a shadow youkai. My parents had died when I was six and since then, 3000 years have past of me just living a life of loneliness.  
  
So, for most of my 3000 years of life, I have learned to live on my own and to take crap from nobody. I had to steal to survive. No matter how mad the prince Koenma got, it was my only way to survive.  
  
But all that is about to change now. For all my life, living alone and stealing for survival was what I was used to, but now it was all going to change. My old life, was going to end.  
  
How was I supposed to know, that stealing from a national bank in the Ningenkai would get me stuck in an unspoken prophecy with some spirit detectives? How was I supposed to know I would meet the love of my life by stealing from a bank? By far, this is the biggest change my life has ever had. And I am sure it will stay that way until the day I die..  
  
This is my story about the prophecy and circumstances that could make you start thinking circles.  
  
:: End of Journal Entry. ::  
  
A/n: I know it's a short chapter, but It's only a little thing to get you hooked. I hope it gets you hooked. I won't make another chapter until I get at least a few reviews and Cahadras will be helping me out with the next chapter. After that, I'll be on my own. So review and the chapter will be up soon!  
  
Review or I'll suck your blood!! MUHAHAHA!!! 


	2. The Heist That Changed Everything

A/n: Well I'm back already with chapter 2. This one will be a lot longer then the last one. I have to admit, I did have a few problems at writing this, but Cahadras Youkai gave me a few good tips and helped me edit my story. Her spelling isn't very well, but she did try and that counts right?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Adritha (myself) and Juno. I do not own any body else and trust me, I haven't had my dose of blood tonight so if you mention anything about me not owning YYH I will use you as my blood supply.*evil smirk* O I will.  
  
Juno: No she won't. I won't let her.  
  
Adritha: Shut up Juno.  
  
Juno; Oh fine be that way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
The Heist That Changed Everything  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the country we know as the United States Of America, The First National Bank Of America in Los Vegas was closing up for the night. The security systems had all been checked and all the security guards had started their nightly watch, the same old, same old routine.  
  
None of the security guards seem to notice how calm the weather seemed to be. The wind wasn't blowing hard unless you were on top of a building. For Adritha Stanhope, the wind was quite strong on the roof of the now closing bank. Her black, messy hair blew in front of her face covering up her swirled grey eyes. She kept her head bent over the banks roof watching and memorizing how the security guards did their routine.  
  
The clock ticked and time went by. It was twelve o'clock midnight by the time Adritha took action. She leaped off the five story bank roof and fell to the earth. Her spaghetti strapped shit and baggy, black pants clinged to her body as she plunged through the air. Her hair whipped behind her as her grey eyes watched intently on the two security guards she was falling closer, and closer to.  
  
The guards didn't know what hit them when they both felt feet land on their shoulders and kick them in the back of the head. They were knocked out instantly and Adritha landed on the ground gracefully. Seconds later, she had bent down next to the security guards and searched them. Her time was not wasted as she stood back up holding the entrance door keys in her hands.  
  
She unlocked the entrance doors and walked in casually as if she was a customer, they keys were left dangling in the doorknob as she made her way to the center of the room.  
  
The first floor was nothing, but a secretary's desk in a large waiting room. The first floor had nothing that interested Adritha; it was the third floor she was after.  
  
The Gemstone of Arabia was supposedly placed in a glass case on the third floor. The bank was set to keep the precious gem and turn it into money later. Adritha, however, had other ideas.  
  
Dodging the security cameras and laser was easy work for Adritha. By melting into the shadows, she easily bypassed all cameras. Using her vampiric agility, she flipped through all the security lasers and made it to the stairway up to the third floor.  
  
She stepped lightly against the steps, keeping her eyes peeled for any more security cameras. The door was up at the top of the stairs and Adritha was quietly checking her black claws to see if they were sharp enough to slice down a door.  
  
Upon walking up to the door, she noticed slicing them open was not necessary. The door was lightly cracked and the knob was melted showing that some one had beaten her to the third floor.  
  
"Shit." Adritha muttered and walked through the door. In the middle of the room, a male figure could be seen examining the glass case that held the Gemstone of Arabia.  
  
Adritha's blood boiled at the thought of someone beating her to a steal so she silently turned into nothing, but a shadow and she melted into the dark walls.  
  
Juno Malende, an Elemental Youkai, circled silently around the glass case. His piercing yellow eyes roamed around the red gemstone picking a good way to cut through the glass case without scratching the gem. An idea soon lit up in his head and he smirked.  
  
He swiped his silver hair out of his face and he glared at the glass case with his yellow eyes. His eyes emanated electric sparks and the glass turned red with heat. A lightning bolt shot out of his eyes and busted the glass case sending glass shards everywhere. The gem was still safe and sitting on the platform peacefully. Juno grinned with a satisfied look on his face as his hands reached for the gem.  
  
His clawed hand was only inches away from touching the stone when a dark shadow engulfed the gem.  
  
"What the hell?" Juno yelled when the gem was picked up by the shadow. The shadow soon took on a form and Adritha stood their holding the gem, grinning in triumph.  
  
"I don't know who you are." Adritha began in a cold, steady voice, "But thanks for opening the case for me." Juno growled at her.  
  
"Hand the gem over lady." Juno demanded. She only smirked.  
  
"Oh, and what if I don't?" Adritha challenged making Juno glare the devils glare at her.  
  
"Or I'll feel obligated to turn you into a gemstone!" Juno yelled and lunged at the girl.  
  
Adritha was taken by surprise when Juno tackled her, sending them both to the ground. The force was so great that she dropped the gemstone and it flew through the air. Time seemed to stop as the two demons lay sprawled out on the floor and watched in horror as the gem made its way to the ground.  
  
CLANG!!! Juno and Adritha closed their eyes expecting the gem to shatter. Only they didn't hear the sound of shattered glass. They opened their eyes to see the gem laying on the ground as if it didn't even fall.  
  
They glanced to each other before their eyes swept over to the gem. Immediately, they sprung foreword and leaped at the gem. Their hands were outstretched as they crashed to the ground in front of the gem. Both of their hands grasped the gem at the same time.  
  
"Got it!" They both yelled in triumph before they noticed that they both had it. Immediately they started playing tug-o-war with it.  
  
"Let go!" Juno yelled.  
  
"NO! You let go!" Adritha yelled back.  
  
The gem stayed in both of their hands and the red stone began to glow in a brilliant light. The two thieves didn't notice the glow until it was too late.  
  
The gem flashed and they were both flung backwards into a wall. Juno's hand hit a security switch causing the alarm to go off. Both demons would have run off, but their eyes were transfixed on the glowing gem in the middle of the room.  
  
The gem flashed brighter and golden words seeped out of the gem written in a language that neither thief could translate. A light calming voice sprung forth out of the gem and all Adritha and Juno could do was watch from their sitting positions.  
  
The voice form the gem spoke:  
  
When two thieves combine their strength,  
  
And foxes gain their love,  
  
Flames of love and war,  
  
Will grace the sky,  
  
This gems power will spring forth.  
  
Way up high,  
  
And the light of evil will be broken.  
  
The only question is why?  
  
The gem stopped glowing and everything turned to normal. The gem lay on the floor as if nothing had happened. Adritha and Juno sat there blinking in shock and confusion at the gem. The security alarm was still going off bringing them out of their shocked states.  
  
"That was weird." Adritha commented and stood up. Juno followed suit and shook his head in agreement.  
  
"I guess we better figure out what that was about." Juno commented. Adritha looked at him in surprise,  
  
"What do you mean we?" She asked. He only grinned at her.  
  
"Well, since what the gem said was clearly a prophecy," Juno began. "We should work together to figure it out. Besides, if we didn't work together then we would still be fighting over the gem for awhile. So what do you say?"  
  
Adritha had no clue how to answer him. She was so used to doing things on her own that she had almost forgot what the word "together" meant. But something about his smirk made her feel as if she could trust him. She sighed and picked up the gem before looking at him.  
  
"Fine." She answered and Juno grinned.  
  
"Great. Now may I ask you your name?"  
  
"Adritha. You?"  
  
"Juno."  
  
Adritha grinned at Juno and walked up to him. "Great now lets get out of here before the cops come." Juno nodded his head and they both headed for the window with thoughts of ditching the cops on their mind.  
  
:: Spirit World. ::  
  
The screen turned off after showing Koenma how the Gemstone of Arabia was stolen. His face turned red in anger and his binkie fell out of his mouth.  
  
"Ogre!!!" Koenma yelled and banged his head against the desk. A green ogre walked in and bowed.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?" The ogre asked Koenma who was by now, purple in the face with anger.  
  
"Tell Botan to get Yusuke and the others NOW!" Koenma barked making the ogre yelp and run out of the room.  
  
"I hope they hurry, this is urgent!" Koenma muttered worriedly and sat back down in his chair waiting for Yusuke and the others to get their fast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: Well, there is the second chapter for you all to read. After this I have had enough experience to not have to ask Cahadras for help on my story now so she will not be helping me from now on. All work, is by me! So if you flame I will go on a blood sucking rampage!! Muhahahahaha!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed my story first. Special thanks to the one who reviewed first. You know who you are. 


	3. The Prophecy

A/n: I am in a writing mood so I guess I'll be updating all over again. I am very proud to see all these people liking my story and I have finally gotten everything in order for it. Now I just have to type it all up. My, what a lot of work for a lazy ass like me.  
  
I only own Juno and Myself... (Juno: She does not own me!!!) And my two new characters that will be coming in this fic soon, I don't own them. They own themselves.  
  
Ok I'll shut up now and let you read.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
The Prophecy  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the time it took Yusuke and everyone to get to Sprit World, Adritha and Juno had long left the bank, found a place to hide out, ditched all the cops, and were studying the gemstone they had stolen. Yusuke still had no idea why he was called out of his date with Keiko for Koenma while the others were complaining about the lack of sleep they missed since it was just turning dark in Tokyo.  
  
Koenma had been so nervous and so impatient, that by the time Yusuke and every one got there, he had chewed his binkie into little bits. Getting a new binkie from a blue ogre, he gained all attention in the room towards him.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi," Koenma began staring at him. "What took you so long!!!!" Him yelling surprised everyone in the room and Botan backed up a bit and hid behind Yusuke. Kuwabara was so shocked by the yell that he had leaped into the air and fell over back wards into Hiei. This had led into Kuwabara getting thee worse beating in his whole entire life form the now very pissed off fire demon. Kurama had to break up the fight for them to continue their talk.  
  
"Yea, yea, sorry about that. Keiko wouldn't let me leave the mall." Yusuke explained remembering all to well all the bags of clothes he had to carry for her.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat and began talking again. "Well be quicker next time. We have an emergency here!" He pressed a button on his desk and a screen appeared in front of everyone. The screen turned on and showed the event of the Gemstone of Arabia being stolen.  
  
"That red gemstone is known as the Gemstone of Arabia. It was once in the Sprit World treasury, but under a few circumstances a few years back, it was stolen. This bank in the United States had somehow gained it and were planning on making money out of it. I had planned to have my best thieves to go and steal it back for me but-.." Koenma couldn't finish his sentence because Kuwabara interrupted him.  
  
"But those two demons stole it first so you want us to get it from them right?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma got red in the face with anger and glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"No, dimwit, if you wouldn't interrupt me I would get to what your mission is." Koenma snapped at him before looking at Yusuke again.  
  
"Now these two demons were quarreling over the gem the night they stole it, see what happened when they both touched it at the same time." Koenma pressed another button and the screen changed to show how the gem had sung out the prophecy.  
  
"A prophecy?" Kurama asked looking in interest at the golden words that were seeping out of the gem. "And the old language from the ancient Miko's form long ago I presume." Kurama deducted. Koenma glanced at him and nodded his head.  
  
"Precisely Kurama." Koenma said. "The golden words are in that language and they say the exact same thing as the voice does."  
  
"When foxes gain their love?" Yusuke wondered out loud before grinning. "Hey Kurama, you sure your not in this prophecy, I mean you do get a lot of girls chasing you a lot."  
  
"I wouldn't think so." Kurama retorted calmly.  
  
Kuwabara listened to the prophecy as well before looking over at Hiei. "Hey you know the shrimp is a fire apparition, wouldn't you think that flames of love and war would mean him?" Hiei glared at Kuwabara who was still thinking over the prophecy in his head.  
  
"The war part I'm sure." Yusuke said watching the screen. "But I wouldn't be to sure about the love part."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat again to get all eyes on him. "Yes indeed that is a prophecy. The only question is why did the prophecy spring forth when these two thieves touched the gem? Normally I would send you after the two demons that stole it to get the gem back to me, but under the circumstances I have something different for you to do." Every one looked at him in interest. "Botan will be your guide as you find these two thieves. When you find the thieves, I want you to help them figure out the prophecy."  
  
"Koenma sir?" Botan asked walking out from behind Yusuke. "Why do you want us to figure out the prophecy?"  
  
"My father told me a story once that if the prophecy would ever spring forth out of the gem then the world would be in danger of being destroyed. So I want you to figure out the prophecy and find a way to save the world. The two thieves seem to have a role in the prophecy as well." Koenma explained. "Now go before I get mad."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir." Botan answered. "Come on guys. I'll take you over to America." She started to walk out, but Yusuke froze in his spot.  
  
"Woah, woah, woa!!" Yusuke yelled. "What do you mean take us to America?"  
  
"Well the two thieves are in America so naturally we will have to go as well." Kurama answered for Botan.  
  
"Oh, that's just great." Yusuke mumbled and followed Botan out. The others followed closely behind.  
  
All the way across the globe, the other two parts of the prophecy were having fun causing havoc all over Paris, France. One was dancing on school desk at School to Jack off Jill. While the other was burning and ice cream parlor for lack of ice cream. Unknown to Yusuke and the gain, their paths would meet sure enough if they ran into the two thieves, Adritha and Juno.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: Ok that is that chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get, will depend on how fast I update. So please review!  
  
Thanks to Cahadras for yet again helping me out a tad bit. She didn't help as much as last time, but she still helped none the less. 


	4. What The Hell? Couldn't Think Of A Title

Adritha here. I have gotten a few e-mails saying that people think that me and my friend Cahadras are one in the same. Well sorry to burst your bubble people, but no we are different people. I did use to live next door to Cahadras though. I have not seen Cahadras' face in five years. So you see, we are not the same people. Just too clear things up a bit this is kind of a joint fic, except I am writing most of it. Cahadras just helps every now and then.  
  
I only own myself and Juno. (Juno: She does not own me!!) The other two characters in this fic own themselves and they better not pull out of this fic or I'll be out of ideas for my prophecy. If I owned all the YYH characters then the authors, Cahadras Youkai and Sakura Kitsune, would both have Hiei and Kurama as their own. And since I don't own all the YYH characters, then Cahadras Youkai and Sakura Kitsune do not have these two guys.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Thank Kami.  
  
Adritha: you would think they'd be sad.  
  
Juno: Yea you would, Cahadras is gonna be mad at Hiei for that one.  
  
Adritha: True she will wont she?  
  
Hiei: Hn..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
What The Hell?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"When two thieves combine their power. Hmmm. I do not get this prophecy one bit." Adritha commented sitting at a table, looking at the Gemstone of Arabia that was lying on a pillow on the middle of the table. She picked it up and examined it. "Ever since we stole it, it hasn't said the dumb prophecy again. I don't get it."  
  
Juno walked into the room from the run down kitchen he was in holding a bowl of unbaked brownies. "You are so impatient. Something will come up I'm sure. Besides, I'm baking brownies and I do not need to be disturbed." He then stomped back into the kitchen. Adritha sighed and returned to studying the gem.  
  
"I think it's kind of weird that a guy would actually bake brownies." Adritha muttered in an agitated voice.  
  
"I heard that!" Juno's voice rang though the air. Adritha banged her head on the table in exasperation.  
  
"Great, he has good hearing too." She grumbled and examined the gem more.  
  
::: Ice Cream Parlor in Paris, France ::::  
  
"Bonjour! How can I help you?" A very annoying French voice asked the costumer that had just walked up to the counter. Her hair was a long brown with red highlights in it and her eyes were a piercing grey hazel. A black head band was on her fore head and a black cloak covered up most of her body.  
  
"Four bowls of the three basic without sprinkles and one Banana split." The girl ordered in a harsh and cold voice. The waiter looked a bit downfallen.  
  
"I am sorry, but we are all out of one of the basics ma'am." He answered hoping for the girl to order for something else at least. An anger glint appeared in the girls eyes.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you are the best sweet snow parlor in all of Paris. And you don't have the three basics?" The girl asked getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Uhh. Sweet Snow?"  
  
"It's what I call ice cream baka!!"  
  
"Uhh. Baka?  
  
"It's Japanese!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girl slammed her fist on the counter making the bartender jump in surprise and let out a yelp. The girl stood still for a few seconds as if she was studying something with her eyes closed. The black Head Band started glowing on her fore head and the bartender was scared in his place when he saw what was going on. As soon as it started glowing, it stopped glowing and the girl glared at him.  
  
"Oh, I see. Your boss wants people to buy other types of sweet snow for more money so you guys say you're out of the three basics." The girl started and the boy started looking very nervous. "I'm not one to trick so give me what I ordered damn it!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!!" The boy yelped out and scrambled to the back of the building to get what she ordered. He came back a few seconds later and handed her what she asked for.  
  
The girl picked up the bowls of sweet ice cream and smirked at the bartender boy. Immediately she was gone, right through the doors, faster than speeding light. A little simple amount of money was on the counter. The boy picked up the money and cashed it in still wondering how the girl ran out of there so fast. He didn't even see her move.  
  
Cahadras Fearia, the fire apparition/ Kitsune Youkai, hopped on top of a building holding her precious ice cream. Her blood was boiling from the fact the bartender in the ice cream parlor had lied to her and a growl had escaped her throat. She quickly sat down on top of a building and began to devour the precious sweet stuff in her hands.  
  
The ice cream was gone in mere seconds and Cahadras lifted her head and looked down at the ice cream parlor that was just on the other side of the street. She saw the bartender talking to some customer through the window and saw him give the costumer a very expensive box of ice cream. Using her jagan eye, located behind her black head band, she found that the bartender had told the customer that they were pout of the three basics. She growled.  
  
"Time to teach this bartender a little lesson." Cahadras mumbled. Her head band glowed again and all of a sudden the bartender's hat had caught on fire, along with all the costumers' sweet snow. As every one ran around the parlor in havoc of having fire surrounding them, Cahadras was having some very much needed entertainment.  
  
"Hn.."She mumbled smirking when she saw the manager walk in and fire the bartender and kick him out of his parlor. She smirked more and stood up and dropped the empty sweet snow boxes to the ground.  
  
"BLLLEEPP!!!" A communicator in her back pocket beeped making her jump in surprise, she quickly fumbled around in her back pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a black pocket watch, but when she opened it, a picture of a girl with fox ears could be seen in it. The girl had dark cheery red hair with hints of blood re din it, and her eyes were an emerald green. Two red fox ears were twitching on top of her head along with a red fox tail swishing out from behind her.  
  
"Cahadras! I need a little help!!" She yelled through the communicatory. Cahadras smirked at her dear friend, Sakura, the Kitsune youkai. She was a master of thieves and was really skilled at healing. Although, she did have a crazy side every now and then.  
  
"You're asking for my help Sakura?" Cahadras asked in mock surprise. "Why I feel so special.."  
  
"Cut the crap Cahadras I'm being serious here!!" Sakura yelled.. 'That's a first.' Cahadras thought to herself.  
  
"I was being serious too." Cahadras said portraying no emotion on her face. Sakura growled through the communicator. Cahadras glared. "Now what in Kami-Sama's name possessed you to interrupt me out of my fun?"  
  
"Well, uhhh. You see.." Sakura fumbled with her words to say. She finally decided what to say and she grinned. "I'll give you tons of sweet snow if you just come to Los Angeles for a second and steal something for me. I would get it myself, but the dumb guards have raised the security to high since my last heist and I need someone with speed to get through the traps."  
  
"And what do you want me to steal?" Cahadras asked in a bored voice and tapping her foot on the roof in annoyance. Sakura grinned innocently..  
  
"Batteries for my walkman.." She said. Cahadras fell flat to the ground in a classic anime fall and her eyes went swirly eyed. The communicator dropped to the ground facing the other direction. Cahadras lay on the roof with swirls for eyes.  
  
"Cahadras? You there?" Sakura's voice rang through the communicator. Since the communicator had fallen in the opposite direction of Cahadras, sakura couldn't see anything.  
  
Cahadras stood back up with a very large sweat drop on her head and she lifted up the communicator and looked at Sakura. "Why can't you use Kitsune Illusion and make the batteries appear out of thin air. I'm in Paris for Christ's sake!!!"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. Yea well, ehehe, you see, I kinda used up a lot of my energy in my last heist a few minutes ago and I can't use my Kitsune Illusion just yet." Cahadras sweat dropped again.  
  
"And you want me to steal batteries for your walkman?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"That would be about it!!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Like I said, if you do this and I'll give you free sweet snow coupons!!" Cahadras sighed.  
  
"Hn.Fine, I'll be right there." She mumbled and turned the communicator off. She slipped it back into her pocket and got ready to teleport to spirit world.  
  
'Why am I friends with that baka Kitsune any ways?" Cahadras wondered as she teleported and got ready to travel to Los Angeles.  
  
- -  
  
` Koenma was watching a TV screen in spirit world and say the discussion between Cahadras and Sakura. The screen went blank and he got out a white communicator and contacted Kurama. Almost instantly Kurama's face appeared on the communicator.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kurama, tell the others that the other two elements to the prophecy are about to make a heist at a K-mart in Los Angeles. I do not want you to arrest them. Just be sure they help you all out on the prophecy. Oh and, have you found Adritha and Juno yet?" Kurama sighed.  
  
"I will tell them Koenma sir. And no we have not found them yet. Hiei has got a lock on them with his jagan soon so we should find them shortly." Kurama said. Koenma smiled.  
  
"Good, now GET TO WORK!!" He yelled and closed his communicator.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I finally updated today. Arte you all proud of me. Well, I am planning on updating this at least once every weekend so you can be sure I'll update by then!!  
  
Review or I'll SUCK YOUR BLOOD AND DRINK YOU DRY!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Juno: Review please!! I'll be her first victim if you don't!! OO...Brownies!!*shuts up and starts eating a whole batch of brownies.*  
  
Review!! 


	5. Who The Hell? Yet again can't think of a...

A/n: I am finally updating now. I was kind of having trouble thinking of how I was going to do this, but I got the idea now!! So I guess I better shut up and finish the story shouldn't I? Yes I should.  
  
I only own myself and Juno. (Juno: She does NOT own me!!) Cahadras owns herself and Sakura owns herself. I own the prophecy!! And blood bank.  
  
Juno: How can you own a prophecy and the blood bank thing, in your dreams Vampire girl.  
  
Adritha: Just rain on my parade why don't you!  
  
Juno: I already did.  
  
Adritha: I was being sarcastic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
Who The Hell?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat on top of Wal-mart in Los Angeles tapping her foot on the ground in inpatients. It had been three minutes ago since she had called Cahadras by the communicator and in Sakura's terms, she should have been there by now.  
  
"Will she hurry up!!?" Sakura wined and looked ta her Discman on the ground next to her. A Jack off Jill Cd was in it, but even if she pressed play it wouldn't work since her batteries had died in it three days ago. "Three days without music is torture!!!"  
  
She stayed seated on the roof for a little while longer and before any ningen could see her with her red fox ears and tail showing, she changed into human form. Long brown hair with blue and red highlights. Hazel eyes. And of course the same clothes since well, she was wearing them to begin with.  
  
Before Sakura could start complaining again, a big flash of light from behind her caught her attention. She spun around and standing right there was Cahadras looking very annoyed and in her human form. Her black head band was in her right hand and her Jagan eye on her fore head was glowing bright yellow. Sakura gulped.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to find you since there are about 10 different wal-marts in this city!!?" Cahadras seethed out.  
  
"Oops, my bad. Should have told my location, huh?" Sakura said innocently. Cahadras growled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Adritha!!" Juno's voice called in form the kitchen as the smell of baked brownies could be smelt for miles on in. Adritha was still examining the gemstone and when he yelled for her she nearly dropped it, but caught it just as it nearly hit the floor. She sighed and placed it back on the table.  
  
"Yes Juno?" Adritha yelled back at him clearly agitated by him.  
  
"We need more brownie mix!!" Juno yelled back. Adritha did an anime fall out of her chair and caused a very loud "BANG" to echo through the apartment. Adritha stood back up and rubbed her hurting behind.  
  
"You made twelve batches already!! What is this a bake off sale!!??" She yelled and looked at the table where plates beyond plates of cooked brownies was on the table. She could hear Juno sweat drop.  
  
"A man can never have enough brownies!" Juno yelled back. Adritha sighed.  
  
"A man, more like a woman." Adritha muttered and stood up.  
  
"I heard that!!!" Juno yelled back in.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the damn brownie mix at wal-mart, but you're coming with me!" Adritha snapped. Juno walked out of the kitchen with brownie mix all over his face and body. "But take a shower first." She finished. Juno nodded his head and went into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"That is the weirdest thief a girl could ever meet." Adritha mumbled and waited for Juno to finish his shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, you going to go steal my batteries now?" Sakura asked her very pissed off friend. Cahadras sighed and placed her hand in her pocket and brought out a packet of batteries. Sakura's eyes widened. "You already stole them?!?!"  
  
"Hn. I'm half Kitsune, fox, I just used my Kitsune illusion." Cahadras stated boredly. Sakura grabbed the batteries and placed them in her walk man.  
  
"I could have done that." Sakura wined.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Cahadras asked clearly annoyed.  
  
"My energy hasn't all the way come back to me yet."  
  
"You and your stealing sprees."  
  
"You're a thief too!!"  
  
"Only when I need the damn stuff!!"  
  
Sakura put a look of hurt on her face. "I do need cd's and batteries and posters!! I would die with out the lap top!!" Cahadras sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm not even going to argue." Cahadras mumbled. Her hand was inching for her Katana hidden under her black over coat and if she didn't end the dispute soon even the Building she was standing on would be up in black flames and food for her dragon of the darkness flame.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You done yet!!" Adritha yelled. It had been 30 minutes since Juno started the shower and he still wasn't out.  
  
"The mix dried on me!!" Juno yelled. Adritha sighed.  
  
"That's it..." Adritha mumbled. She walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the cold water on. She let the sink ruin for a few minutes until.  
  
"OW!!!!! It BURNS!!!" Juno's cry of pain could be heard for miles and 5 minutes later, he was out of the bathroom, red as a tomato with his clothes on, nice and squeaky clean.  
  
"That got you out." Adritha snickered out and turned the sink off. Juno glared death at her.  
  
"That was uncalled for woman!!!" Juno yelled.  
  
"Just shut up and let's get the damn brownie mix." Adritha ordered and glared back at Juno. Her eyes flashed a blood red for a few seconds and Juno reluctantly shut up and followed her out of the apartment. Adritha checked back to make sure the Gem was nice and safe in her little briefcase. The Gem was well hidden so she shut the door wan dragged teleported her and Juno to Wal-mart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yusuke and the gang ran into the apartment building to see a ton of brownies lying around the place and the gemstone no where to be found. The two thieves were no where to be found.  
  
"We missed them!!" Yusuke said agitated.  
  
"Look at all the food!" Kuwabara said drooling all over the place and stuffing brownies into his mouth.  
  
"Hn. Looks like they had to go somewhere." Hiei mumbled. A weird energy was coming form a briefcase on the table and he began to examine it.  
  
"Indeed it does." Kurama agreed and started examining the briefcase as well. Yusuke groaned.  
  
"Well, not what?" Yusuke asked with his arms behind his head.  
  
"We wait." Kurama and Hiei said together. Kuwabara looked up stupidly.  
  
"We wait for what?" He asked. Hiei growled.  
  
"We wait for the two thieves we are supposed to help baka!" He growled out very annoyed.  
  
"What did you call me shrimplet!?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei glared death at him.  
  
"Children please!" Kurama shut them up. "Let's wait here quietly and no arguing with each other." Every one shut up and sat down on a couch to be more comfortable. Kurama walked over to a Radio and turned it on before placing some ear plugs in his ears and sat down and listened to some music silently.  
  
"What is he listening to?" Yusuke asked from a couch.  
  
"God Smack." Hiei said with his jagan glowing. He was sitting on a window sill looking out the window. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked.  
  
"Kurama likes God Smack?" They asked. Hiei glared at them for a second before returning his gaze out the window.  
  
"Shut up and wait." He muttered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Think we should go now." Sakura asked Cahadras form the roof of Wal- mart.  
  
"I think you owe me some sweet snow if I'm not mistaken." Cahadras answered portraying no emotion in her voice.  
  
Sakura cursed to herself. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember."  
  
"Well, I did." Was Cahadras' only reply.  
  
"Well, let's go." Sakura said cheerfully and began to walk towards the latter that she had climbed on to get up there in the first place. Cahadras started to follow her, but froze suddenly as she felt two demon energies about o appear.  
  
"Damn fox move!!" Cahadras yelled and tackled Sakura to the ground.  
  
"Fuck!" Sakura yelped out. She pushed Cahadras off of her and looked over to the place where she was once standing. Right there stood Adritha and Juno.  
  
Adritha let go of Juno's shirt collar as she had been dragging him where ever she walked. Juno straightened his shirt collar and they both looked to the right sides of them. Their faces went pale.  
  
Cahadras Katana point was at Adritha's throat while a blue rose whip Sakura had created was inches form Juno's throat as well.  
  
"I must have pissed off some gods today." Adritha muttered.  
  
"Same here." Juno agreed with her. Cahadras growled and Sakura stayed silently for a few seconds. The four of them stood there studying each other for a few seconds. Finally Adritha and Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" They both asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I plan on making the next chapter longer so review and I'll update quicker!! 


	6. They All Finally Meet

A/n: Hey! I was planning on updating this Saturday, but I guess I kinda lost track of things! Oh well, I'm updating now right?  
  
I do not own any of the YYH characters in this fanfic. I only own myself and Juno.  
  
Juno: If I said this once, I've said it a million times, you DO NOT own me!!  
  
Adritha: Yea, yea, sure, sure. What ever you say. *starts whispering* I do to own him.  
  
Juno: YOU DO NOT OWN ME!!  
  
Adritha: *cringes* Damn his good hearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thinking Circles  
  
They All Finally Meet  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adritha's face paled more when the sword point got closer and closer to her throat. Juno was half a step short of feinting when the rose whip inched closer.  
  
"Answer the question!" Cahadras growled out angrily.  
  
"Well, Last time I checked I was an Elemental Demon named Juno that is scared of Fox Demons and loves stealing." Juno said quickly with a pale face. "Please keep the rose whip away. I've had bad experiences with foxes."  
  
Sakura sighed and turned the rose whip back into a blue rose and it disappeared into her pocket. Cahadras growled at Adritha again.  
  
"And you?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed and she brought the sword point closer to her throat. Juno would have tried to help her, but Sakura held him back by his shirt collar.  
  
"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who thinks they can just put their sword up at my throat." Adritha answered. She winked at Juno and he suddenly stopped trying to help and held still.  
  
"I'll tell you who thinks they can put their sword point up at you." Cahadras began before growling out. "I do!!" Adritha's eyes narrowed. That was not the answer she was looking for.  
  
"Fine, I'm Juno's assistant in stealing named Adritha. I'm half shadow demon and half vampire." Her eyes flashed red for a second. "And I'm hungry for some blood."  
  
Cahadras sheathed her sword and stepped back. "Blood you say, "Well if it's blood you're looking for I'd love to spar with you. Just so I can see what your insides look like of course."  
  
"Children!!" Sakura yelled and stepped in between the two. Juno just stood back and watched the seen unfold. He was not going to get on the wrong side of a fox demon. Shudders went down his spine when he remembered his last time meeting with a Kitsune.  
  
"Hn.." Cahadras mumbled and stepped away from Adritha. Adritha humphed and stepped beside Juno.  
  
"So what are you two, boyfriend and girlfriend?"Sakura asked. She smirked evilly when she saw a slight blush creep onto their faces. Adritha growled.  
  
"We are only partners in crime!! I would never be his girlfriend!!" Adritha growled out.  
  
"Oh, you make it sound as if it would kill you." Juno grumbled out. Adritha elbowed him in the side and he quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, no I would never be her boyfriend!"  
  
"I've trained you well, and only in the course of two days. How do I do it?" Adritha asked herself.  
  
"Beats me." Juno grumbled.  
  
"Okay, who are you two?" Adritha asked.  
  
"Sakura, a Kitsune thief extraordinaire, get me pissed, you're dead." Sakura answered. Cahadras stayed silent.  
  
"And the mute?" Adritha asked.  
  
"I'm not mute and if you say I am again you won't have a voice box to speak with anymore." Cahadras growled out menacingly.  
  
"She is Cahadras, half Kitsune half Fire Apparition. My assistant thief." Cahadras elbowed Sakura in the ribs. "I mean a thief who just helped me out from a national crisis." Sakura corrected herself.  
  
"Good girl." Cahadras muttered with a smirk.  
  
"Looks as if you have been trained also." Adritha said smirking. Sakura glared at her.  
  
"Nope, she only trains me when I get out of line." Sakura said swishing her tail around in her hand.  
  
"You always get out of line." Cahadras mumbled and Adritha sweat dropped.  
  
"That was uncalled for Cahadras!"  
  
"Why do you think I said it?"  
  
Adritha looked over at Juno as the two got in a little argument that ended up in a big ball of dust.  
  
"Weird group?" She asked.  
  
"Weird group." He answered.  
  
The little squabble ended with Sakura and Cahadras in an arm wrestling match. Cahadras yawned lazily and Sakura was growling. Adritha and Juno both sweat dropped.  
  
"So, why did you come here?" Adritha asked. Cahadras and Sakura immediately stopped what ever they were doing and looked over at her.  
  
"Sakura needed me to steal some batteries for her." She answered plainly. Adritha sweat dropped for the one millionth time.  
  
"Batteries?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Yea I lost most of my energy in my last heist so I needed Cahadras to do it." Sakura explained before sitting on the ledge of the roof.  
  
"So, why did you two come here?" She asked next.  
  
"Juno wanted to steal some brownie mix so he could make some brownies. Although he made about twelve dozen batches already." Adritha answered. Now it was Cahadras and Sakura's time to sweat drop and look at Juno weirdly.  
  
"What? I like brownies?" Juno defended.  
  
"Batteries are more important." Sakura said.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"Are not!!"  
  
Are too!!!"  
  
"GIVE it a break will you!!" Adritha yelled. Before she could say anything else, five boxes of brownie mixes appeared in front of her. Cahadras yawned.  
  
"Kitsune illusion, always good if you're too lazy to steal." Cahadras answered.  
  
"What about the idiots?"  
  
"Oh, Sakura will give it a rest in...5..4...3..2..1" As soon as Cahadras said this Sakura stopped arguing with him and took out her Discman and put the batteries in it.  
  
"Lost attention, short attention spans, so bored." She said in a daze and started listening to her music.  
  
"What just happened?" Adritha and Juno both asked.  
  
"She has a very low attention span so she got bored and decided to do something else." Cahadras answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"So, how long are we going to wait?" Yusuke asked for the umpteenth time in the coursed of two minutes. He was bored than anything and Kurama was hogging up the stereo and Hiei was hogging up the Kuwabara bashing. There was nothing else to do.  
  
"Just wait Yusuke; I'm sure they will be here shortly." Kurama answered while he changed the God Smack Cd to Slipknot.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Yusuke grumbled. "You're not bored out of your damn mind!!!"  
  
Yusuke ducked his head when Kuwabara flew through the air and hit the wall next to him. He cringed when he looked at what Hiei had done to Kuwabara's face. He was toothless... And probably even tongue less, but he wasn't going to open the guy's mouth to find out.  
  
"Baka ningen." Hiei mumbled as he sheathed his sword. Kuwabara had been talking about Yukina non stop ever since they got there and Hiei was close to exploding in anger. Kuwabara's last words before Hiei immobilized him was "Yukina has a big ass."  
  
Before Kurama could do anything, Hiei ripped the head phones out of the socket allowing the music to play through the speakers and instead of the head phones. This way everyone could hear the music.  
  
"Hell ya!!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"Hn.Now stop your pointless complaining." Hiei ordered.  
  
"Hiei, who would have thought you, could be so kind."  
  
"Quiet fox, unless you want to lose that voice box."  
  
Kurama placed his hands on his throat. "I think I'd rather keep it thanks."  
  
"Good move."  
  
"I know it was. Although I don't think you would really take my voice box out." Kurama said. Hiei placed his hands at his Katana.  
  
"Wanna test your theory." He asked, Kurama shook his head "no."  
  
"Hn.I thought so."  
  
Suddenly the door bust open and four demons in their demons forms walked in. Adritha was first, Juno was second and Cahadras and Sakura came in at the same time.  
  
"Ah right!! Who the hell are you and why are you in mine and Juno's apartment!!!???" Adritha yelled on top of her lungs. The head band on Cahadras' head glowed suddenly and the music turned off.  
  
"Hey!!!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to wake Kuwabara up.  
  
"Hey is right. Turn it back on Cahadras." Adritha demanded. "I like that song."  
  
Cahadras growled and turned the Cd's back on. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had by now stood up next to each other and were looking at the four new comers ready to fight if needed. Kuwabara still lay knocked out on the floor.  
  
"And why is there a really ugly guy lying knocked out on my couch!?!" Juno suddenly yelled. Yusuke pointed to Hiei.  
  
"He knocked the guy out!!" He yelled. Hiei rolled his eyes and whacked Yusuke in the back of the head. "Ow!!!"  
  
"Can you, for once in you despicable life be quiet?" Hiei snarled out. Yusuke nodded his head and Hiei humphed before looking over the others. His eyes left Adritha quite quickly since he recognized her from the video they watched of her. The same with Juno. His eyes lingered on Sakura for a few seconds since he had no clue who in the three worlds she was and he wanted to find out. Trying to read her mind didn't work because he felt a mind block in her head coming from Cahadras next to her. His eyes looked over at Cahadras and she was glaring daggers at him. Seeing this, he decided it only fair to glare them right back at her.  
  
"Sooo. Can we turn the music up?" Sakura suddenly asked. Kurama sighed and turned the music up since he was standing right next to the CD player. Sakura glanced over at him and nodded her head in thanks before nodding her head to the beat. Then it hit her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! You guys are the Urameshi detectives!!" She yelled. Cahadras and Adritha immediately started glaring at the guys. Juno squealed.  
  
"I'm innocent I tell you!! Innocent!!" he yelled and started running around like and idiot.  
  
"Relax... We're not here to take you to Koenma." Yusuke said nonchalantly.  
  
"And how do I know your not lying?" Adritha asked. Cahadras growled and immediately took her katana out. Hiei, seeing trouble brewing, took out his own.  
  
"Please, we were sent here to help you." Kurama said trying to keep the peace.  
  
"Help us on what? We don't need any help!" Adritha snarled out. "Will you give it a rest Juno!?" Juno immediately stopped his pointless squealing.  
  
"The prophesy that came out of the gemstone of Arabia." Kurama answered in kind. Cahadras and Sakura looked over at each other.  
  
"Never heard of it." Cahadras said.  
  
"Sounds like a good thing to steal." Sakura replied.  
  
"How did you know about the prophesy!?" Adritha asked.  
  
"Koenma watched you and Juno steal it on a TV screen."  
  
"What is going on here?" Sakura asked while she and Cahadras blinked in confusion.  
  
"Looks like the ugly fox is pretty stupid." Hiei said glaring at Cahadras. She was immediately up in front of his face.  
  
"I am not stupid!!" She yelled.  
  
"So you don't deny the ugly part?"  
  
"Hn..." Hiei's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"That's my word bitch!!"  
  
"No! It's mine bastard!!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Jerk!!"  
  
All that was left was a pile of dust as the two started going at each other. Everyone else blinked in confusion.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Yusuke asked blinking in surprise.  
  
"I think we should." Kurama answered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: there you go. Now I'm off to work on my Kurama side of the story on my Choose your own adventure. Ja!!  
  
Review!! 


End file.
